


Conquering An Omega Discreetly

by MissMoochy



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Wade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Friends to Lovers, Identity Reveal, Insecure Wade Wilson, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Peter Parker, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMoochy/pseuds/MissMoochy
Summary: Peter is an omega but his superhero status is a big problem. He can’t share his heat with an alpha because he’s terrified he’ll accidentally hurt them with his super-strength. But he’s growing desperate and in a last effort, joins a programme where he’ll be matched with a suitable alpha. Introducing Wade Wilson.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 181





	Conquering An Omega Discreetly

**Author's Note:**

> This fic starts with Peter as a young teenager but he'll be legal when he joins the programme. If you like this fic, drop a comment, it makes my day!

**The Present Day**

It wouldn’t be long now. A matter of days. Peter couldn’t know for sure without consulting the app. Some omegas tracked their heats on a physical calendar, Aunt May does, he’s seen it before. Just a nondescript ‘H’ for a few days, ever six months. But Peter always preferred using his phone, there was an app called OmegaTrackr, that did the job. He’d input the days he’d had previous heats and could then track when his next one was due. Heats were...difficult. Since Uncle Ben’s passing, Peter knew heats had been very taxing on May. Of course, neither of them spoke about it, but on certain days, Ben’s birthday, or the anniversary of his death, Peter had come to expect the smell of distressed omega in the house. She didn’t want Peter to worry and would hide her feelings with a smile, but the scent never lies. Luckily, she was able to get suppressants after Ben’s death, which probably made things a little easier. Getting prescribed suppressants was difficult, but if you're a widow...

Sometimes, Peter would be sitting there with her, dinners on their knees as they watched tv and she’d sigh and say something like “Two omegas in a house, no alpha. It isn’t right,” Peter knew alphas had expressed their interest in May, she was a healthy omega, intelligent, well-mannered. But she had politely declined all their requests for a dinner date or sharing a heat.

* * *

**Seven Years Earlier**

_ Shortly after Peter’s thirteenth birthday, May had sat him down and there was that steely look in her eyes that told that she was going to talk and he was going to listen. She told him about omegas and alphas and about heats. She told him that he was going to experience heats but they’d be weak because he was young and his hormones hadn’t settled. She explained he was going to notice interest from the alphas in his school, maybe even ones who had never seemed to like him before but that he had to know that it was all due to pheromones. And whatever they told him, whatever charming lies they whispered, he shouldn’t attempt to share a heat with him. She had spoken to the school and it was customary for omegas to take a few days off every heat, seeing as how suppressants aren’t advised for those under the age of seventeen. _

_ What she said was true, Peter did start noticing more attention. Heads turned as he walked through the corridors, people whispered. A few weeks later, Peter started experiencing some new sensations, cramping in his gut, lightheadedness, a sort of giddy feeling. May had done her work well in explaining the process to him so he knew he was due his first heat. She let him stay home from school and he watched cartoons, with a hot water bottle on his stomach, and all the snacks he could eat. He was ravenous, he ate a whole bag of cereal in one day, and had more of a sweet tooth than normal so May brought him chocolate and candy. _

_ “It’s alright if you have this stuff during your heat,” she said and winked. “I do it too,” _

_ Apart from the pain in his stomach and a shivery, weak feeling, Peter didn’t feel too bad and the heat passed in two and a half days. He was glad to have the time off school, he didn’t like the way the jocks would look at him when he passed their lockers. _

_ This process, the heats, time off, cartoons and cereal, continued for a couple of years. His heats were getting worse and taking longer to abate, meaning he had to stay off school for about three or four days. The heats were about every three months. He had settled into a routine and it was fine. _

_ Until it wasn’t. _

* * *

_ One bite of one stupid spider and Peter’s whole life had changed. Now fifteen, he would trudge to school with his backpack on and May would shake her head and say he looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. But she didn’t know that he had the weight of Queens, New York on his shoulders because he wasn’t just Peter Parker, he was Spider-Man, and he had a responsibility to protect the citizens of the city he called home. Most teens only had to worry about their body changing due to puberty and their secondary gender, Peter had to worry about the spider DNA mutating his body. _

_ Even more worryingly, his heats were getting worse. It was as Aunt May had predicted, as he got older, they were getting more intense, and his omega scent was getting stronger. People were definitely noticing. _

_ By now, Peter had his heats tracked in the app, and he knew he was due to stay off school soon, it was a Monday and he was due to take Thursday and Friday off, at least he’d have the weekend to help the heat pass by faster. But as he was walking through the hall, his mind still on last night’s homework, he smelt something and instantly knew what it was.  Aroused alpha.  He turned around. Flash Thompson. Watching him. The bell rang and instead of heading for Maths, Peter slipped away, letting himself get lost in the muddle of students. _

_ “Hey!  Hey! ” _

_ He was fast but limited by the fact he was in a public place, he couldn’t (shouldn’t) use his powers, and Flash was soon on him. _

_ “Hey, man!” Flash said and his smile showed too many teeth. “Where you going, I just want to talk to you?” _

_ “I have class, so - ” _

_ “Let’s go together,” _

_  
“No, it’s - it’s cool - ” but Flash had hold of Peter’s arm. _

_ Peter let himself be led down hall after hall, staring at Flash’s face. His classmate’s face didn’t look malicious, in fact, he reminded Peter of the zombies in the old hammer horror movies, his eyes were too wide and bulging, his jaw clenching and unclenching as if he was chewing on something. His nostrils were flared, and Peter knew his omega scent was flooding Flash’s senses. _

_ Flash didn’t take him to class, he dragged them into an empty classroom. _

_ “What are you doing? Where - why are we here?” _

_ “I can’t believe I never noticed before. You are hot, Parker. I knew you were smart but...wow. You’re, like, the definition of a glow-up,” _

_  
“Flash, it’s not me. It’s the pheromones. I’m still the same loser you knew before,” _

_  
But Flash was shaking his head, his dark hair falling in his eyes. Eyes that weren’t focused. “You’re - you’re awesome, you’re amazing. I am gonna make you so happy, gonna put a big bond bite right there,” His finger jabbed Peter’s neck. X marks the spot. _

_ Peter’s head swam and for a crazy moment, he wondered if letting Flash share a heat with him wasn’t such a crazy thing. Flash’s own pheromones were weak but they were encouraged by Peter’s and Peter was picking up on them, a faint alpha musk that seemed to settle in his nose and eyes and make everything a little hazy. But then, something cleared in Peter’s mind and he knew it would be a terrible decision, the worst. And really. This was Flash he was talking about. He’d never be able to live it down. _

_ The problem was, Flash was still holding on to Peter, now mumbling dumb sappy romantic stuff in his ear, the words slurring together. Peter could punch him, let loose with his strength on the smug alpha’s face, but it wouldn’t be right. It would feel good but no. He had to be sly instead. _

_ “Flash…” Peter said, drawing out the name in a way that felt absolutely ridiculous. It worked though because Flash’s mouth lifted in a goofy grin and he replied in an equally unintelligent way. _

_ “Yeaaaahhhh?” _

_ “I really wanna share my heat with you,” Peter loaded his words with saccharine charm, sweet but completely insincere. “I think you’d be the perfect alpha for me,”   
_

_ Flash grinned toothily. Alphas. Absolute suckers for praise. “I will, I totally will!” _

_ “So, before we, you know, do it, I need food,”   
_

_ Flash’s brow wrinkled in confusion. “Food?” he asked as if he’d never heard the word before. _

_ “Yeah. I need loads of snacks so I can keep my strength up. Can you go and get me some, please?” _

_ Flash twisted to look at the door and then back at Peter. He was clearly wrestling with choices. “I don’t think I should leave you alone. Some other alpha could-” _

_ “Flash,” Peter said, and, with a spark of inspiration, whispered his words in Flash’s ear. “I need food if I’m going to be strong enough to fuck you. I’m only a little omega,” _

_ If he’d said that corny sentence mere days ago, Flash would have laughed in his face, but as it was, Flash’s face softened and he nodded. _

_ “Sure thing, babe. Be right back,” and he left without a backwards glance. _

_ “Phew,” Peter said. He had to be quick and he was, fleeing the school like a spy leaving the enemy territory. He vaulted himself over the school wall and ran home without stopping. _

* * *

_ "Oh dear,” May said, feeling his brow. Peter was lying on the couch and seeing her lean over him, one hand on his forehead, the other holding a pack of aspirin, he felt like a child. “How do you feel now?” _

_ “I feel weird. My heart is beating fast, my stomach is churning. And I feel…” He looked away. _

_ “Peter, you can tell me anything,” May said and when he didn’t look convinced, she laughed gently. “I’ve been in exactly the same position as you. Everything you’re going through, I’ve lived it too.” _

_ Really, you were bitten by a radioactive spider too?! _

_ Feeling a little braver, Peter answered, although he spoke into his chest, avoiding her eyes. “I feel...wet. And...aching. Like I’m...I’m empty.” _

_ May nodded sympathetically but kept her face neutral, which Peter was inexpressibly grateful for. “I think you should stay in your room for until your heat’s over. You can use the bathroom of course, but I think you should eat your meals in your room. I can come in there and eat with you, if you want,” _

_ “Not leave my room? Am I - please, I didn’t mean to do anything wrong!” _

_ “You haven’t, it’s not a punishment, I just think...please trust me, Peter,” _

_ And he did. Of course he trusted her. _

* * *

_ So Peter resigned himself to the knowledge that he was going to spend the week in his bedroom, with presumably only May for contact. He could text Ned, he supposed but....considering how weird Flash had acted, maybe it was better to keep to himself for now. He didn’t think Ned, a beta and trusted friend, would do anything bad but he never would have thought Flash would act in such a way either. He couldn’t trust anybody except for May at the moment. _

_ May brought him up a bunch of magazines and comics and the newspaper. She told him if he needed anything or if there was a particular food he was hankering for, to ask her. And then she pulled a face and passed him a carrier bag. He started to open it and she stopped him, telling him it was for when he was alone. _

_ After she left, he tore open the bag to find a variety of sex toys, all brightly-coloured and designed to imitate an alpha cock, with the added feature of an inflatable knot, according to the sticker on one. Peter threw himself on the bed, burning with humiliation. He wasn’t sure who he felt more sorry for: A) May for having to buy this stuff on her nephew’s behalf or B) Peter, for having to use this stuff. No, he felt more sorry for himself. Definitely himself. _

**Author's Note:**

> I've changed the timeline a bit, Ben died when Peter was a little kid, so the spider bite and all that stuff happened without any influence from Ben.


End file.
